Electrical energy storage cells are widely used to provide power to electronic, electromechanical, electrochemical, and other useful devices. An electric double layer ultracapacitor, for instance, generally employs a pair of polarizable electrodes that contain carbon particles (e.g., activated carbon) impregnated with a liquid electrolyte. One problem associated with many conventional ultracapacitors, however, is that they are relatively sensitive to high temperatures. As such, a need currently exists for a technique that allows such ultracapacitors to operate at high temperatures.